


Shelter

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Voltron and Songs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Past, Shy Keith (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Shiro’s just doing a little exploring....and discovers a little secret about Keith.
Series: Voltron and Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659337
Kudos: 32





	Shelter

Shiro was just walking around the castle, you know, exploring, when he heard something odd coming from the Lions’ hangers. It sounded like a guitar and….singing?

He decided to investigate. After Lance caught him the other night, he was curious who else it could be. He followed the sound to Red’s hanger. Shiro poked his head in the door.

Sitting in front of Red was Keith. He had his phone out and sitting on his knee. That was where the guitar sound was coming from. Shiro stayed quiet as he listened to the words coming out of Keith’s mouth.

“‘It's not like we planned it. You tried to stay, but you could not stand it’,” Keith sang softly. Shiro recognized this song. It was “Shelter” by Ray LaMontagne. Shiro focused back on Keith’s singing.

“‘To see me shut down slow, as though it was an easy thing to do. Listen when, all of this around us will fall over’,” Keith sang, voice growing more confident. That was when Shiro crashed to the floor. He’d been going to lean against the doorframe, but misjudged the distance. He fell flat on his butt. Keith whipped his head around, knocking his phone off his knee. He scrambled to hit the pause button as Shiro picked himself up.

“Sorry,” Shiro said. “I got curious. Didn’t want to disturb you.” Keith’s face was a bit pink and he clutched his phone tighter.

“No one’s ever heard me play,” he said. “Or sing.”

“Wait, that was you playing the guitar?” Shiro asked, coming to sit next to the other boy. Keith nodded.

“Yeah, a few years ago,” he said. “One of the foster homes had a kid who taught me to play. This was the first thing I learned. Felt fitting.” Shiro gave him a fond smile.

“Well it was pretty good,” he said. And he meant that. He certainly couldn’t play like that. Keith gave him a shy look.

“Really?” He asked. “I was still practicing it at the time.”

“Really,” Shiro confirmed. “It was great. And your singing isn't bad either.” Keith shoved him playfully, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Like you’re any better,” Keith shot at him, no heat behind the words. Shiro gave him his own smirk.

“Wanna bet?” He said. Keith stared at him.

“I just can’t see you singing,” he said. Shiro laughed.

“Fair enough,” he said. “As soon as Lance returns my music player, I’ll prove to you.” Keith shook his head.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” he said. “And Shiro? Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Shiro said.

**Author's Note:**

> D’aw, this was so cute to write! I’m all about the fluff. The cover this is based on is actually sung by Steven Yeun, and it’s great. (It’s why I wrote Keith as being able to play the guitar)
> 
> Inspired by this video!: https://youtu.be/k6wDOi2HrsI


End file.
